Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Plot? Prolouge Robotic activity is detected on Earth's moon. The news makes its way to the Oval Office of the White House, and when the president turns to face the audience, it is none other than John F. Kennedy. The year is 1961. This contact spurred the space race and JFK's insistence that the US be the first to get to the moon. Present day This movie could take place more than 2 years after "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" due to Bay hiring John Malkovich to play Sam's boss and with Optimus and Bumblebee getting makeovers. Possible Characters Michael Bay says he wants less than 46 robos because of the negative review and shakings from the film. *'Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky' (Shia LeBeouf): Main human character, Sam remains a reluctent human ally to the Autobots. First became caught in the Transformers' endless war when his great-grandfather (Captain Archibald Witwicky)'s glasses turn out to be a key to finding the All Spark. *'Carly' (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley): New female lead, taking over Megan Fox's role. *'Ronald "Ron" Witwicky' (Kevin Dunn): Sam's father, Ron's big on rules, and tight on his wallet. He cares deeply for his family in spite of his flaws though. *'Judith "Judy" Witwicky' (Julie White): Sam's mother, Judy is very supportive of her family, but nearly as big on discipline as her husband. She can also be very stubborn, especially when it is obvious that she should not do something, and she decides to do it anyway. *'Leonardo Ponce de Leon "Leo" Spitz' (Ramon Rodriguez): Sam's college roommate, Leo is the webmaster of the website of The Real Effing Deal.com. *'?' (John Malkovich): Sam's Boss *'?' (Patrick Dempsey) *'?' (Frances McDormand): United States Government's National Intelligence Director *'?' (Ken Jeong) *'?' (Robert Paul Taylor) *'?' (Alan Tudyk): A fellow agent of Simmons' that is sort of his assistant and weapons expert, computer hacker, and cyber sleuth. *'?' (Kym Whiteley) N.E.S.T. Global Alliance The Networked Elements: Surporters and Transformers Global Alliance or N.E.S.T. for short, is an international military orgination that includes the alliance of the United States, United Kingdom and Autobots forces, teaming up to finish off the Decepticons forever. United States *'General Morshower' (Glenn Morshower): Leader of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance, General Morshower is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs in the United States military. He is a no-nonsense man who cares little for meddling bureaucrats (like Theodore Galloway in the last movie) when national - or world - security is at stake. *'Captain Drake' (Tony Todd) *'Lieutienant Rafe' (Ray Park) *'United States Army Major William Lennox' (Josh Duhamel): A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. *'United States Airforce Master Sergeant Robert Epps' (Tyrese Gibson): Under the command of Major Lennox. *'Sector 7 Agent Seymour Reginald "Reggie" Simmons' (John Turturro): Originally head officer of Sector 7's Field Agents, Simmons now helps N.E.S.T. in any way possible. United Kingdom *'Special Air Services Agent Graham' (Matthew Marsden): From the British army. Autobots The Autobots of the first two films and the new members who appear in the 3rd film are mostly members of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. *'Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots who transforms into a red/blue Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. He manages to keep the Matrix of Leadership from the destruction of the Solar Harvester in the last film. He now has a new trailer for his new Super Mode made from the parts of the deceased Jetfire, enabling him to fly and battle Galvatron near the end of the film. Learns of his destiny in the final battle against Unicron and the Decepticons from the Dynasty of Primes' spirits and ultimately Primus when he finds the Energon Saber (which is the Transformers' version of King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur). In the final battle, Optimus places the Matrix into the helt of the Energon Saber to help him battle against Galvatron. *'Autobot Scout Bumblebee' (voiced by Mark Ryan): One of the main Autobots, he is assigned to guard Sam and his friends, as well as looking out for the twins and the new recruit, Hot Rod. Begins to speak with his own voice as the film goes along. Vows to avenge the Twins' death. Transforms into a yellow/black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro car. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Spy Wheelie' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Rank 1. Originally a Decepticon, but defects in the last film. Transforms into a blue RC toy Ford F-series monster truck, and is partnered with Bumblebee. His small size makes him really useful. *'Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide' (voiced by Jess Harnell): An old-fashioned warrior, Ironhide is the big stick that backs up the soft steps of Optimus Prime. Transforms into a black GMC Topkick C4500. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet' (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Ratchet is devoted to saving life, no matter what form it takes, and no matter whose it is. Transforms into a green/silver Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV, and now has "Fire Department E4" written on his sides. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Twins': Skids and Mudflap are a little bit more mature than they are in the last film. They each have a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daewoo_Matiz#Third_generation Chevrolet Spark cars] as an alternate mode. They are killed by some Decepticons. **'Autobot Messenger Skids' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Gains a new black/green paintjob for the film. **'Autobot Infiltrator Mudflap' (voiced by Reno Wilson): Gains a new black/orange paintjob for the film. *'Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe' (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo): Sideswipe is built for speed. Focusing on his enemies with absolute attention, his blades are a shining blur as he leaps through the air, twisting to avoid enemy fire. Transforms into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible. Partners up with Bumblebee and Hot Rod. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Female Autobot Combined Warrior Override' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Override is the combined form of the three Female Autobots who are part of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. They demonstrate their ability to combine into Override as they participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Female Autobot Commander Elita-1' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): Leader of the Female Autobots, Elita-1 sometimes serves third-in-command when neither Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus are not available. Transforms into a purple MV Agusta F4 series motorbike, Elita-1 knows no fear and usually partners with Optimus Prime (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Warrior Chromia' (voiced by Lisa Ortiz): Chromia is as tough as nails and always spoiling for a fight. Transforms into a blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike and usually partnered with Ironhide (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A fiesty young Female Autobot in Elita-1's ranks. Transforms into a pink Ducati 848 motorbike. *'Autobot Electrostatic Warrior Jolt' (voiced by Anthony Anderson): Jolt loves to cause trouble. He likes to lure his enemies in close where he can deliver a crippling blow with his electro-whips. Transforms into an indigo Chevrolet Volt car. Usually partners with Ratchet. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Cavalier Hot Rod' (voiced by Judd Nelson): The brash youth of the Autobot team who transforms into a red Ferrari 458 Italia. He tends to follow rules until they bug him - and he sometimes learns, to his regret, that disobeying isn't exactly smart. One of the new main Autobots alongside Bumblebee and misc. others. *'Autobot Scientist Wheeljack' (voiced by Christopher Lloyd): Transforms into a blue Mercedes E550, Wheeljack is the Autobots' resident mad scientist. He appears to have a "hairstyle" similar to Albert Einstein. *'Wreckers': A team of NASCAR Chevrolet Impala stock car's and 4x4s. **'Autobot Wrecker Commander Ultra Magnus' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Transforms from a Rosenbauer Panther firetruck, Ultra Magnus is one of many Autobots who serve as Optimus Prime's sub commanders and is the commander of the Wreckers. **'?': Transforms from a modified version of Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Target Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 42. **'?': Transforms from a modified version of Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 88. **'?': Transforms from a modified version of Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Lowe's/Kobalt Tools Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 48. *'Dinobots': A team of former Decepticons who follow Jetfire and Wheelie's example and defect to the Autobots' side at the beginning the movie. They scanned their alternate modes from dinosaur fossils seen throughout the world. As strong and powerful as their G1 counterparts, although they respect Optimus Prime and as their superior. Each member participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Dinobot Commander Grimlock' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus/''Quetzalcoatlus'' hybrid and is the leader of the Dinobots. After seeing Megatron's merciless nature and hearing of Jetfire and Wheelie's defection, Grimlock decides to do the same. At first, he challenges Optimus Prime to a one-on-on battle claiming the winner would become leader of the Autobots when in reality, it was a test for Grimlock to see if Optimus was as honorable was he had heard. This was revealed after Optimus saves Grimlock from a blast of Megatron's fusion cannon. Unlike his G1 counterpart, Grimlock respects Optimus as his superior. But like his G1 Marvel comic counterpart, his intelligence is masked by a speech impediment. Can trace any scent in his dinosaur mode, and is the second biggest of his team. Capable of assuming command if Optimus Prime is not available. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons, fighting against his rival, Shockwave. **'Dinobot Flamethrower Snarl' (voiced by David Lodge): Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops (scanned the Triceratops skeleton at American Museum of Natural History in Manhattan) and enjoys melting enemies into pools of liquid metal. After seeing Optimus save Grimlock, Snarl begins to respect his superiors. Can smash any Decepticon in his dinosaur mode, and has a tendency to dig his feet into the ground, just like a Spanish Fighting Bull preparing to charge in bullfights seen in Spain and in Latin America. **'Dinobot Jungle Warrior Sludge' (voiced by Tom Wyner): Gentle and shy, Sludge transforms into a mechanical Saltasaurus fossil. Despite the fact that the dinosaur he scanned was smaller in comparrison to some of its cousins, Sludge's height can help him see anything coming at him or his allies. One of the biggest of the Dinobots and almost unstoppable in battle. Has no qualms about having someone ride on his back, and from his height he can see nearly everything. **'Dinobot Bombardier Swoop' (voiced by Lex Lang): Transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon (scanned a Pteranodon skeleton at the Royal Ontario Museum), Swoop is the Dinobots' aerial reconnaisance. Among the kindest of the Dinobots, Swoop has no problems letting several humans ride on his back in his pterosaur mode. Can fly at 250 mph, and enjoys watching his enemies scatter before him as he dives down from the sky. *'Aerialbots': A team of Autobots who take on the form of various aircraft. Like the Constructions and Combaticons, the Aerialbots are capable of combining into the Aerialbot Combined Warrior Superion, whose appearance is based on a European dragon. The wings of the Aerialbots each form Superion's dragon-like wings. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons where he fights Bruticus. **'Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt' (voiced by James Avery): Transforms into a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, Silverbolt is a grim and brave warrior, who often worries more about his teammates than himself. He is courageous, can fly at break-neck speeds and truly believes in the Autobot cause. He would die in defense of his friends if ever given the opportunity. When transforming into Superion, Silverbolt becomes the main torso, head and tail. **'Aerialbot Tactical Officer Air Raid': Transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Fearless and rash, Air Raid is always ready for a fight. He prefers diving head first into a pack of Decepticons rather than shooting them from afar because it's more fun. That is his only goal in life; to have fun. This attitude always seems to place him and his fellow Aerialbots in danger, but he always manages to get himself and his friends out of it. **'Aerialbot Recon Officer Fireflight': Transforms into a Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II. If Aerialbots needed pilots' licenses, he'd never have gotten his - a hazard in the skies. Doesn't pay attention to where he's going since he's too busy marvelling at scenery. **'Aerialbot Warfare Strategist Terradive' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Transforms into a Sukhoi Su-47, Terradive is the only female member of the Aerialbots. She would rather read about jet fighters then be one, but she is fascinated by the science of aerial warfare. She can, within the limits of her design, duplicate the flying motion of anything she sees, making her a skilled flyer but she is prone to mid-air stalls. **'Aerialbot Ground Troop Slingshot': Transforms into a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk, Slingshot won't ever win a Mr. Popularity contest - incessant braggart, takes credit for exploits of other Autobots. Silverbolt is supportive since he's hard-working and loyal, but he secretly lack self-confidence. *'Autobot Sentinel Omega Supreme' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a the Autobots' starship Ark, which carried the Autobots from Cybertron and remained on the moon until he was needed), Omega Supreme is the largest member of the Autobot team. Originally one of the Omega Sentinels, Omega Supreme arrived along with Hot Rod, Smokescreen, and Silverbolt, answering Optimus Prime's call from the last film. At the end of his right arm are 3-clawed fingers which conceal a powerful bazooka; at the end of his left arm is a gatling cannon; and on top of his head is a laser cannon. Alternate mode has a shuttle bay, from which Sky Lynx is deployed from. As he is the last line of defense, Omega Surpeme participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron, going against his equally strong rival, Trypticon. **'Autobot Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx' (voiced by Crispin Freeman): Scanned the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Columbia Space Shuttle Columbia] just moments prior to its destruction in 2003, Sky Lynx is a powerful fighter. Robot form is basically similar to his G1 counterpart. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and manages to rescue Optimus Prime just moments before Unicron's final destruction. Others *'Mojo': Sam's male Chihuahua. *'Frankie': Mojo's female French Bulldog playmate. *'Dynasty of Primes': The six spirits of Optimus Prime's ancestors, who appear before Sam in a vision in the last film. They now appear before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber, and explain his destiny in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron. **'Prima' **'Vector Prime' **'Nexus Prime' ***'Breakaway' ***'Heatwave' ***'Landquake' ***'Skyfall' ***'Topspin' **'Liege Maximo' **'Sentinel Prime' **'Alpha Trion' *'Transformers Creator Primus' (voiced by William Shatner): Brother and rival of Unicron, it is Primus who made the All Spark and Matrix of Leadership from his own spark and used the cube's power to create the Dynasty of Primes after his war to imprison Unicron as the moon Chaar. Primus also transformed his body into the Transformers dead planet of Cybertron. It is Primus who appears with the six Prime spirits in ghost form before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber to tell him and his allies of the coming/threat of Unicron and of their final battle against the Decepticons. Decepticon Empire The Decepticons try one last time to conquer Earth and the universe. *'Decepticon Supreme Leader Megatron' (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Former Lord High Protector of Cybertron recieves parts of the Fallen's body to replace his broken arm from the last film to exact his vengeance against his brother Optimus Prime. After recieving another pounding from Prime, Megatron is thrown out for dead by the traitor Starscream, only to be saved by his loyal general Shockwave, who takes him to Unicron. Megatron is then reborn as the Decepticon Supreme Emperor Galvatron, giving him the ability to transform into an advanced Cybertronian jet/tank. Afterwhich, he arrives to punish Starscream. Participates in the final battle - Optimus Prime vs. Galvatron! *'Decepticon General Shockwave' (voiced by Mark Ryan or David Warner): Megatron's true second-in-command, Shockwave has a history with Grimlock - he lost his left hand while fighting Grimlock millions of years before on Cybertron. He has since replaced it with a cannon, and as a result, Shockwave bares a grudge against Grimlock. But he does not allow his grudge to stand in the way of his immense loyalty to his master, and patiently waits for Megatron/Galvatron's command to finish off the Autobot who cut off his hand. *'Decepticon Communications Specialist Soundwave' (voiced by Frank Welker): Spends most of the last movie and this movie in his Cybertronian Satellite mode, only to change into his robot form to participate in the final battle against the Autobots. **'Decepticon Scout Laserbeak': A minion of Soundwave, Laserbeak transforms from a Cybertronian missile into a Mechanical condor. Takes Scorponok and Ravage's place. Participates in the final battle. *'Decepticon Seekers': Originally a name for both Autobots and Decepticons who were responsible for finding suns for the Primes, the name is now used to describe a group of Decepticons under Starscream's command. **'Decepticon Seeker Commander Starscream' (voiced by Charles Adler): Transforming into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, Starscream has finally had enough abuse form Megatron and decides to betray him. **'Decepticon Cloaked Warrior Skywarp' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transformers into a II jet. Is wounded in battle, and changed into the Decepticon Aerospace Commander Cyclonus by Unicron. **'Decepticon Spinister Thundercracker' (voiced by Graham Mctavish): Transforms into a McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet jet. Is wounded in battle, and changed into the Decepticon Sweep Commander Scourge by Unicron, and can create his own subordinates, the Decepticon Sweeps. *'Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown' (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Transforms into a Dodge Charger SRT-8 *'Decepticon Twins': Both transforms into Chevrolet Subarban SUVs. **'Decepticon Shock Trooper Runabout' **'Decepticon Shock Trooper Runamuck' *'Lugnut': Transforms into an Superfund armored truck *'Constructicons': Some Decepticons from Revenge of the Fallen who survived destruction. Their enemies are the Dinobots. They combine into the Constructicon Combined Warrior Devastator Mark II who is voiced by Frank Welker. Devastator Mark II is destroyed by Superion with help from the Dinobots. **'Constructicon Commander Scrapper' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Transforms into a Caterpillar 992G scoop loader, Scrapper is a wizard at designing fortresses and energy plants, but is modest. Shows his true malevolent genius by incorporating defeated Autobots into his buildings' structures. Becomes the right arm of Devastator. **'Constructicon Miner Scavenger' (voiced by Calvin Wimmer): Transforms into a Terex O&K RH400 excavator, Scavenger desperately tries to probe his worth to comrades by trying to find things of value - whether by digging up hillside or a backyard. Only tolerated by Megatron/Galvatron because of his ability to use his shovel's magnetic, ionic, electrical, gas sensors to detect presence of fuels, metals, etc. Becomes the torso of Devastator. **'Constructicon Chemical & Weapons Expert Mixmaster' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Transforms into a Mack concrete mixer, nothing is safe from Mixmaster. He'll use anything from unliving rock to living robot in making new materials. Becomes the head of Devastator. **'Constructicon Explosive Projectiles Specialist Long Haul' (voiced by Neil Kaplan): Transforms into a Caterpillar 773B dump truck, Long Haul is unhappy with his unglamorous role. Becomes the right leg of Devastator. **'Constructicon Demolitioner Rampage' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a Caterpillar D9 bulldozer, rubble-strewn wasteland is Rampage's idea of a beautiful landscape. Becomes the left leg of Devastator. **'Constructicon Surgeon Hightower' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into a Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane, Hightower performs his job with skill unequalled among the Decepticons. Becomes the left arm of Devastator. *'Decepticon Ground-Air Commando Blitzwing' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforms into a Flakpanzer gepard tank and into a Mikoyan MiG-29 jet, Blitzwing is one of the most dangerous Decepticons. He has a cruel sense of humor, and is loud-mouthed, belligerent, and brash. *'Decepticon Admiral Trypticon' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Transforms from the Decepticon starship Nemesis into a Godzilla-esque creature, Trypticon is a gift to Galvatron from Unicron. Doesn't stop blasting until he's hip-deep in smoking rubble. Completely without mercy. The most lethal fighting machine devised by the Decepticons. Trypticon participates in the final battle, where he fights his equally strong rival, Omega Supreme. Unicron Voiced by Leonard Nimoy, the Universal Dominator Unicron transforms from Chaar, Cybertron's moon. His role in the film is basically similar to his G1 and Unicron trilogy counterparts. We learn that it is Unicron who manipulated the Fallen to betray the Dynasty of Primes, and in a sense, created the Decepticons - the real puppet master behind the whole thing. Inside Unicron is where Optimus Prime and Galvatron's final battle will take place. But first Unicron creates a clone of Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime (voiced by Neil Kaplan), transfroms from a heavy armored Mack fuel truck, to test him and the power of the Energon Saber. Quotes (Autobots and N.E.S.T. soldiers see the Dinobots in their dino forms in front of them) Lennox: "Should we blast 'em, Optimus?" Optimus Prime: "Keep that option open, but hang on." Grimlock: "Attention, Autobots and humans. We are Dinobots. (points to Snarl) Him Snarl." (Snarl transforms from his Triceratops form into his robot form) Grimlock: (points to Sludge) "Him Sludge." (Sludge transforms from his Brachiosaurus form into his robot form) Grimlock: (points up at Swoop) "Him Swoop." (Swoop transforms from his Pteranodon form into his robot form and lands on the ground) Grimlock: (after transforming from T-Rex form into robot form) "And me Grimlock. My team and me have left Decepticons to join your group...as leader." Sideswipe: (laughs) "What? Did I hear the word...leader?" Ironhide: "This bot's got bearings of chrome steel." Grimlock: "Me Grimlock hereby challenge you, Optimus Prime, to one-on-one battle. The winner will lead Autobots, and loser be destroyed." Optimus Prime: "I don't want to fight you." Grimlock: "You Optimus have no choice! Your command center back there, and no one cross this bridge until you Optimus Prime face me Grimlock." Optimus Prime: "This is foolish, Grimlock. I don't know what happened between you and my brother..." Grimlock: "Him Megatron fall as soon as me Grimlock have your Autobots at me Grimlock's command." Optimus Prime: "You and your Dinobots are welcome to join us, but you shall not lead, Grimlock!" Grimlock: "Me Grimlock beg to differ. (unsheathes sword) Arm yourself, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime: (unsheathes his swords) "So be it." Optimus Prime: (after Grimlock tossed him off the bridge) "What are you doing? You'd have won." Grimlock: "You Optimus slipped. To defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor. Me Grimlock prefer to beat opponents in old fashioned way." (swords clash) Optimus Prime: "For a Decepticon, Grimlock, you have qualities I could like." Grimlock: "And you Optimus Prime have proved to be worthy opponent." (After fending off Megatron's attack) Optimus Prime: (to Grimlock) "So...shall we continue our battle?" Grimlock: (sheathes sword) "There no need for battle, Optimus Prime. This only test to see if you really were as honorable as me Grimlock heard. You Optimus truly are noble leader. Me Grimlock would be honored to fight by your side against your brother Megatron and Decepticons." Lennox: (to the other Dinobots) "What about the rest of you?" Snarl: "Me Snarl go wherever leader Grimlock go." Sludge: "Me Sludge help in anyway possible." Swoop: "Me Swoop offer me flying ability to you, your Autobots and human friends, Optimus Prime." (Autobots nod heads in agreement) Optimus Prime: "Then it's unanimus. We welcome you Dinobots to our team here on Earth." (Optimus and Grimlock shake hands in agreement) Megatron: "Constructicons, merge for the kill!" Scrapper: "Constructicons, transform and unite!" The Constructicons transform into their alternate modes and merge into a new Devastator Devastator: (Roars) "Prepare for extermination!" The new Devastator marches forward. Optimus Prime: "Aerialbots, show them what you can do." Silverbolt: "Got it Optimus. Aerialbots, unite!" The Aerialbots transform into their alternate modes and merge into a giant draconic Autobot warrior Megatron: (in shock) "Impossible!" Optimus Prime: "Surprise, Megatron - meet Superion!" Devastator: (Roars) "Nothing can stand the might of DEVASTATOR!" Superion: (Roars) "Talk is cheap!" Omega Supreme: "I...am...OMEGA SUPREME!" Grimlock: "Me Grimlock no bozo, me KING!" Megatron: "What's in it for me?" Unicron: "I will provide you with a new body, and a new means to battle the powerful Omega Supreme. But in return, you and your Decepticons now belong to me." Megatron: "I bow only to the will of the Fallen! I rufuse to betray him!" Unicron: (Roars) "DO NOT AROSE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL UNICRON!! I made the Fallen who he was - therefore you will obey me! Otherwise, you can proceed on your way to oblivion! Do I make myself clear?!" Megatron: "Very well, master. I will do as you say." Unicron: "Good. Goooooood." (Megatron feels his body changing, causing him pain. Soon his body is completely changed, and he kneels before Unicron) Unicron: "Excellent. You will make a powerful servant, a powerful commander of your forces. You are no longer Megatron. You are now...Galvatron!" Galvatron: "Thank you, my master. (stands up and looks at himself) I like this new body - it feels right. I feel strong and powerful!" Unicron: "And now your ship, the Nemesis shall be a force to be reckoned with. (Galvatron looks on as the Nemesis begins pulsatating with Unicron's energy and begins to take on the shape of the Godzilla-esque creature) Behold...Trypticon!" Trypticon: (roars) "I will rip open Omega Supreme and every other Autobot until they are destroyed!!" Galvatron: "I like your style. You will make an excellent weapon against our enemies." Unicron: "Now go, my Decepticons, and destroy!!" Galvatron: "For the glory of the Decepticons! Hail the Fallen! Hail Unicron!" Shockwave: "Hail mighty Galvatron!" Other Decepticons: "Hail the Fallen! Hail mighty Galvatron! Hail Unicron!" Primus: "Until all are one!" Sky Lynx: "Have no fear! I, Sky Lynx, will save the day!" Optimus Prime: "Grimlock, I leave you and Elita-1 in command. I have a score to settle with Galvatron." Grimlock: "Me Grimlock understand, Optimus." (Elita-1 rolls over and hugs Optimus) Elita-1: "Please come back safely." Optimus Prime: (returning Elita's hug) "I will return, Elita. For you, and everyone here. (stands back) Take care of yourselfs." Grimlock / Elita-1: "'Til all are one." Optimus Prime: "'Til all are one. SUPER MODE!!" (Prime's trailer transforms into his new battle armor as he takes flight into space) Optimus Prime: (upon arriving inside Unicron) "As I said before, one shall stand - one shall fall." Galvatron: "Why throw away your spark so recklessly, Prime?" Optimus Prime: "That's a question you should ask yourself, Galvatron." Galvatron: "I'll crush you with my bare hands, FOR GOOD THIS TIME!!" Primus: (from beyond) "Arise, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime: "Primus..." Optimus Prime: (places the Matrix into the Energon Saber's hilt) "Now...light our darkest hour!" Trivia * "The Touch" by Stan Bush will play in the end as Optimus Prime in his Super Mode defeats Galvatron forever, and as he is about to destroy Unicron as well, similar to "The Transformers: The Movie". Unicron's destruction will be similar to the second Death Star's in "Return of the Jedi", complete with a shockwave (or Praxis effect) as the explosion occurs. Optimus Prime will also manage to escape, but barely. * Grimlock being a Tyrannosaurus/''Quetzalcoatlus'' hybrid and following a code of honor is somewhat based on the Fuzor Maximal Silverbolt from Beast Wars: Transformers. * The Dinobots' bodies will be similar to the Transmetal many Maximals and Predacons recieve in the Beast Wars series. Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series